Awakening
by ryou-sama96
Summary: Camus-Miklotov friendship fic review pleaseeeeee.
1. Chapter 1

**Friendship Lasts Forever, Miklotov-Camus friendship fic.**

**By: kazuma aanzuma666**

**Maafya kalau fanfic ini sedikit meniru **_**gamenya**_

Hari yang sangat panas, seseorang sedang berjalan

Seseorang berambut berwarna hitam sedang berjalan dan mulai kehilangan tenaga

Dia pun terjatuh ... "dimana ini?" katanya

pada saat bangun ternyata dia sedang berada di suatu kamar

"Hei miklotov" laki laki berambut hitam itu pun mendengar suara yang sepertinya ia kenal

_**Flash back**_

"miklotov, kau ditugaskan untuk melakukan misi ini

jadi jangan gagal"kata lelaki berambut hitam bernama Shu

"jadi apa misinya?" kata Miklotov

"Kau dan tentara mu harus mengambil kembali greenhill,"kata Shu

baiklah

_**Sekarang**_

"hei miklotov… kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya laki-laki berambut coklat yang tidak lain adalah sahabatnya Camus

"hei apakah dia sudah bangun?"tanya dokter Huan yang baru saja memasuki ruang prakteknya dari luar.

"ya," jawab Camus. Dokter Huan mendekati tempat tidur Miklotov.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Miklotov bertanya dengan lemah.

dan Camus pun menjawab"kau beruntung masih hidup di perang dasyat itu"

"tentara Highland dengan taktik brutalnya mengalahkanmu"

"jadi begitu" kata Miklotov terlihat sedih

"sudah tidak apa-apa,ahli strategi mereka adalah Leon Silverberg jadi jelas saja kalah" hibur Camus pada sahabatnya yang sedang depresi itu.

"lain kali akan kumenangkan pertempuran itu"kata Miklotov mulai semangat

"jadi dimana yang lain?" tanya Miklotov

"...mereka sedang perang"Camus bercerita

"apaa!!!!!!,mengapa meniggalkan ku?"Miklotov berteriak

"apa boleh buat,kau pingsan lebih dari seminggu"kata Camus

"apaa!!!!!!" miklotov berteriak lagi

"baik sekarang kita mulai perang"kata Miklotov

"kamu tidak apa-apa"tanya Camus

"hanya luka kecil"

"kalau begitu kenapa pingsan seminggu"

"tau aja"

Camus dan Miklotov pun pergi ke greenhill

setelah sampai mereka langsung disambut oleh tentara hingland

mereka mengalahkan dengan mudah

sampai di tempat Riou dkk Miklotov meminta maaf pada Riou

banyak tentara yang luka parah karena perang

"Wahai bright shield rune berikan kekuatanmu " Riou meng _**cast**_ battle oath

semua tentara yang luka parah sembuh dalam sekejap sementara dengan sihirnya Luc _wind rune_ mengalahkan banyak musuh

lalu jeane dengan Thunder(bukan lightning)mengalah kan beberapa musuhnya

saat perang miklotov berkata pada Camus"bila perang ini selesai aku akan pergi ke grassland untuk mencari kekuatan agar bisa seperti dia"

"maksudmu riou kan"Camus menjawab

setelah pertarungan merebut kembali kota Greenhill selesai perang dimenangkan Riou army

"Ha lihat itu Hingland army berlarian"kata Viktor

akhirnya telah berhasil sekarang hanya perlu mengambil alih Matilda dan Muse

ini akan sangat berat

baiklah kita akan kembali ke markas

beberapa saat kemudian

Shu meminta semua ke great hall

"baik lah sekarang kita akan pergi ke matilda barang barang nya sudah dipersiapkan tugas kalian adalah membakar bendera hingland dan mengganti dengan bendera kita.

tiba tiba Miklotov ingin ikut ke matilda dan Camus juga ikut lalu berkata"ini semua gara-gara masterku dan aku harus mengalahkannya"akhirnya tim yang terdiri atas 6 orang pergi ke matilda yaitu Ryou,Camus,miklotov,Flik,Viktor,dan nanami.

Sampainya di matilda ternyata ada juga yang menghianati matilda

Karena itu mereka masuk dengan mudah , pada saat itu miklotov ingat kata master gorudo

(ingat kalian adalah knight karena itu aku memberikan oath knight ini pada mu Camus,Miklotov)

Setelah itu miklotov tidak memperhatikan jadi tidak sadar kalau pertarungan dimulai.

Musuh mereka adalah wht knight milik gorudo berjumlah 6 orang,dengan explosion nya Camus musuh dikalahkan dengan mudah.sampai di atas wht knight sudah mengejar lalu miklotov mengatakan "Pergilah kami akan mengalahkan musuh disini kalian cepat naik ke atas(nanami,riou)".

Sampai di atas nanami dan riou berhadapan dengan jowy ,dibelakang munculah tentara white knight dan gorudo sendiri nanami yang berusaha melindungi riou dan jowy terluka parah

Lalu pertarungan dimulai

Pada saat ditengah pertarungan Camus dan miklotov datang membantu

"Hei Riou kemampuanmu berkurang ya."kata Camus

"Huh,kalau musuhnya sebanyak ini jelas susah."kata Riou(nggak biasa soalnya biasanya Riou itu pendiem.)

Jowy tidak sadar kalau Camus dan Miklotov datang dan langsung cast _**hungry friend **_musuhnya pada mati semua termasuk Gorudo

Camus sama miklotov berkata bersamaan"Siapa orang ini,begitu kuat"

Riou menjawab"Orang ini adalah sahabatku sendiri dan mendapatkan 1 dari 27 true rune yang tidak lain adalah Jowy sang raja Hingland army

"apaaaa……."MIklotov dan Camus berkata bersamaan lagi.

"kalau begitu kita harus menaklukan nya"kata Camus

"huh aku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain bersama kalian"Lalu Jowy keluar dari tempat itu

"ayo kita kejar dia" Kata Camus

Tapi Seed dan Culgan menghalangi jalan

"kalian tidak boleh melewati jalan ini" kata Culgan

Lalu Culgan dan Seed meninggalkan tempat itu mengikuti Jowy.

Lalu shu dan tentara Riou army datang

Begitu datang dan melihat Nanami terluka parah

Lalu Shu memerintah tentara untuk berbagi tugas

"kau pergi membakar bendera danmengganti dengan bendera kita dan tentaramu disana pergi dan panggil dokter cepat" kata Shu

Beberapa saat kemudian dr.huan datang

Dan langsung memeriksa jantung nanami dan dia berkata dia masih hidup "cepat bwa ke istana segera"

"tapi ada banyak hingland army yang berkeliaran di dekat matilda.

Tiba-tiba semua teringat blinking mirror yang diberi Lepant,presiden toran republik

setelah sampai diistana mereka segera membawa nanami ke tempat dr.huan

setelah itu mereka disuruh menunggu

Dr.Huan lalu keluar dan mengatakan "maaf tapi kemampuanku belum cukup"


	2. Chapter 2

**Maaf kalau fic 2 ini pendek fic 3 nanti diperpanjang kok**

Tapi dr.huan berbohong dan meminta shu

Masuk ruanganya

Shu melihat nanami yang ternyata masih hidup

Nanami mengatakan agar tidak diberitahukan ke Riou

Dan mengatakan kalau ia akan pergi kembali ke rumah genkaku

Sampai perangnya selesai.

Setelah itu mereka kembali ke great hall

"baiklah kita sekarang tidak bias berduka cita atas kematian nanami ,kita harus memenangkan perang ini!!!!"kata Shu seperti berbohong

Mereka lalu bersiap menyerang kota muse

Setelah berhasil direbut,mereka mengirimkan tentara untuk mengecek bagian dalam

"Monsterrrr" kata seorang tentara yang baru saja keluar dari kota muse

Lalu Riou dan viktor melihat kedalam ternyata ada monster besar berwarna emas berbentuk serigala"jadi ini monsternya"kata viktor santai

"baiklah kita mulai" viktor dengan mudah mengalahkanya

Namun ternyata masih banyak "ayo kita lari "kata riou

Sampai diluar kota mereka melihat fithcer berlari kea rah mereka

"Gawat musuh menyerang dari arah selatan dan timur"

"Apa bagaimana ini"kata flik

"gunakan saja blinking mirror"kata leknaat yang tiba-tiba datang lalu menghilang lagi

"huh orang itu aneh"kata viktor

Lalu Luc datang dan mengatakan "wahai wind rune hempaskanlah orang ini"

"Tidak, ampun kata" viktor ketakutan

Sampai di istana mereka langsung ke great hall

"Kalau begini muse tidak bias kita dapat kan lagi" kata shu

Camus dan miklotov masuk keruangan dan memberi usul "kita meminta bantuan ke tinto saja"

Idemu bagus "kata shu

Lalu dikirim beberapa messenger ke tinto namun tidak ada jawaban

Kalau begini kita sepertinya yang harus ke tinto"kata viktor

Karena itu usulnya camus dan miklotov pun ikut kesana

Disana viktor bertemu kahn lagi 'hai kanh'kenapa kau disini jangan

Katakana kalau neclord lagi ya"

Yup tebakanmu benar"lalu tiba tiiba viktor menjadi marah

Jadi dia lagi ya kali ini aku akan menghabisimu"kata viktor

Lalu kahn memberika informasi

Ada vampire bernama sierra di dekat sini karena dia dendam terhadap neclord mungkin

Dia bisa membantu kita"stelah bertemu sierra dia setuju membantu Riou dkk

Mereka lau menghadapi neclord di gua tempat neclord sembunyi

Hehehe lu neclord gue lebih cepet kesini dari pada lu ketinto mati lu sekarang"kata viktor kegirangan

Setelah itu dengan kalahnya neclord dan kembalinya moon rune ke sierra maka kahn dan sierra ikut ke riou army


End file.
